The Future Can Always Be Changed
by NickiNarcissistxoxo
Summary: AU fanfic where Mels doesn't get shot by Hitler and she decides that she'll travel with the doctor before killing him. She can always use some adventure


"Let's see, I have a gun and you have a time machine; let's kill Hitler," The words left her lips in a huff as she keeps her eyes and her gun focused on the approaching sirens.

####

"You shot it! You shot my TARDIS! You shot the console!" The doctor shouts as he holds on to the railing in front of Mels.

"It's your fault!" She shouts back at him over the noise of the out of control TARDIS. He goes back to pushing buttons on the console and she smirks to herself, she had shot the TARDIS on purpose, because if the doctor wanted he'd be able to scan her and realize she's not fully human.

"How is it my fault?"

"You said guns don't work in this place. You said we're in a state of temporal grace." She huffs

"Oh that was a clever lie, you idiot! Anyone could tell that was a clever lie!"

The inside of the TARDIS rattles before jolting to a stop. "Out," The doctor commands "Don't need to smoke to death."

"Where are we?"Amy asks looking around the silent street.

"Uhh, guys?" Rory points at the red flag with the swastika in the middle, hanging from the side of the opposite building. "We're in Berlin during the Nazi period,"

"Huh, quiet," Mels observes.

"Too quiet,"The doctor agrees and pops his head back into the TARDIS turning on the extraction fans.

"Guys we have company and I don't think it's a welcome party." Amy says.

"Back in! back in! back in!" The doctor orders going over to the console "We can't get out of here right now but the shields are up so we're good but I'll need at least an hour to get us back up and running. Since someone" He said pointedly looking at Mels "shot Sexy,"

"Sexy?" Mels laughs "You named her Sexy?"

The doctor gulped and tweaked his bow tie, getting slightly red in the face "Yes well...she is a magnificent creature." He turned on his heels and took the stairs to the lower level. Amy gave Mels an exasperated look and sighed.

"Come on Mels, kitchen." She said leading the way. She rounded on the shorter girl as the reached the huge gourmet kitchen

"Do you always have to be in trouble? You're going to end up in prison one day,"

Mels sighed "Sorry mum," she said sarcastically, flitting around the kitchen examining cans and jars.

Amy sighed and walked up to Mels engulfing her in a hug. "I'm just glad you're okay."Amy said into her hair.

Mels smiled and embraced the hug. She always had a way of bringing out the maternal instinct in her friend even if Amy wasn't sure why. So in a way her parents had raised her after all.

"Okay, okay," Mels said disengaging herself from Amy's death grip. "I'm starved, let's whip something up."

They made sandwiches and tea for themselves and Rory and Mels watched in awe as Amy whipped up fish fingers and custard for the doctor. "Is that even...safe?"

"Oh trust me, it's good," She dipped a fish finger in the custard and popped it into Mels' protesting mouth. Her eyebrows furrowed and she chewed slowly actually surprised that the different flavors didn't taste absolutely horrendous together. "It's the doctor's favorite." Amy added on as she watched Mels' face.

Mels face turned serious, "Is this what you guys are gonna start doing again? Traveling through time and space with the Doctor?"

Amy sighed and dipped her head, her expression looking like a mix of awe but a bit of fright as well "He's like… fire and ice and rage." Her eyes flickered to Mels " And- And he's...wonderful" Amy laughed, breaking up the tension of her confession.

Mels eyed her, not excusing her confession. Was he really worth it? She thought to herself.

"I trust him with my life, even if he's the one who's gotten me into danger more times that I can count...but I'd willingly let him put it into peril as many times as he liked because I know he'd always have my back...but this life isn't for me anymore," she chuckled "Rory is going to become a doctor and I'm starting up the modelling thing and we want to try to have a normal life…but he deserves to be happy and he should never be alone."

Amy excused herself to carry the sandwiches and custard out for the boys while Mels sat on top of the granite counter top, nibbling on a sandwich. Was the Doctor really as bad as she's been lead to believe when she was younger if he'd been able to make people so wholeheartedly trust him and not be able to let them down?

Mels sighed quietly and drummed her fingers on the gun at her waist thoughtfully.

The TARDIS appeared in Amy's backyard and the foursome got out, looking around.

"Thanks for the visit Doctor," Said Rory "Please keep looking,"

Amy smiled at the Doctor and then engulfed him in a bear hug "You take care okay?"

"I always do Ponds," He looked between Amy and Rory.

Then his gaze fell to Mels. She had her arms folded in front of her chest "I still don't know what to make of you," She said to him "I've heard so much about you but people's conclusions aren't my own."

He tilted his head to the right as if he needed this angle to better study her. He smiled and fixed his bow tie "You're welcome to come with me and come to your own conclusions."

Her arms fell limp to her sides and he looked at Amy and Rory who smiled in encouragement at her. She nodded, smiling back at him. She turned to go back into the TARDIS when he stopped her.

"Please, just don't shoot Sexy again," Mels nodded and ran inside the TARDIS, leaving Amy and Rory to make him promise he'll keep her safe. Mels walked around the console quickly scanning her DNA and re-writing it in the TARDIS' data banks. She had just stepped away from the console and sat on one of the chairs when the doors burst back open, the Doctor had a big smile plastered on his face and was rubbing his hands together in anticipation. He began tweaking with the console.

"Where to now? The Past, we can go pop in on Socrates, Ohh or maybe go to the future, we can go to the first anti-gravity Olympics! Or we can go to Adipose 3, it's the lost breeding planet of Adipose." He stopped his ramble looking confused "Well, it's not lost anymore but that's a long story. It's very beautiful this time of year!"

The Doctor looked at Mels expectantly and she raised one eyebrow at him wondering what she'd gotten herself into. Probably just killing him would be easier.


End file.
